Maneuvers
Maneuvers are a set of actions that a player can perform with the Warframe and melee weapon. This includes rolls, wallruns, swordplay, and acrobatics. Melee Maneuvers Archwing Maneuvers Sprinting |ps4= }} Sprinting will cause the frame to lower their weapon and move at a greatly increased speed. Each Warframe has a different base sprinting speed. Firing will cancel the sprint, but certain melee weapons can be swung while sprinting. Sprinting speeds can be increased with Rush, Armored Agility, and the Sprint Boost Aura. In Settings, you may configure a new Key Binding to Toggle On/Off to auto-sprint. This is useful so you don't end up holding the sprint button all the time. Rolling Rolling (aka Dodging) is a basic combat evasive maneuver used to get out of the way of a charging enemy, to evade bullets, grenades or melee attacks and to transition from cover to cover. It can also be used as a stealth maneuver while crouching. The short burst of speed can avoid detection in situations where the slow crouch-walk speed is not sufficient. Rolling also reduces all damage taken by the player by 75% during its animation. Rolling shakes off certain enemies or projectiles that cling to the player (such as Latchers, Maggots, or Leeches) and can also 'dispel' certain status effects such as Swarm Mutalist MOA spores and unwanted Banish effects. The player should vacate the location as Latchers will still explode a few moments later. Rolling occurs involuntarily if landing from a jump with too much forward momentum. Sidespring While aiming, move sideways and tap the sprint button to do a sideways roll. The two dodge roll animations differ slightly, as the leftwards roll includes a small hopping animation that the Warframe completes at the end of their roll, while the dodge roll to the right is simply a roll, As of now, The Siderolling's range is short compared to the other ones, It's still useful due of the damage reduction. As with all rolling maneuvers, it can be used in midair to adjust a trajectory or landing. Backspring While holding the aim button hold the back key and tap the roll button to do a back handspring. This maneuver is useful to put a modest distance between the player and any threat, while still maintaining their orientation. As with all rolling maneuvers, it can be used in midair to adjust a trajectory or landing. Crouching |ps4= }} Crouching lowers the Warframe to an average of about half height, increasing survivability and stealth by presenting enemies with a smaller hitbox. When crouched, near-normal movement is still possible, albeit slower. You can, however, still roll while crouched. If crouch is toggled on, you stay crouched. Press (default) to toggle crouching. Sliding Sliding is crouching while moving. This will bring a frame to a gradual stop (Except when sliding down a slope). Ranged weapons may be used while sliding and a melee attack creates a separate combat maneuver. Sliding is helpful for going under obstacles quickly that would otherwise need to be crawled under by Crouching. Divekick This action will help maintain momentum and allow the frame to travel further. Your jump distance is also improved allowing you to reach distant places. Additionally, it nullifies the involuntary rolling performed by the Warframe when falling from heights with forward momentum. Divekicking will knockdown most enemies on hit, inflicting a minor 20 damage. Jumping |ps4= }} A basic jumping function that propels players upwards. Many powers cannot be used while jumping. Double Jump + }} Players can easily execute double jumping by tapping the jump button twice, allowing them to reach a higher destination. Double jumping carries the momentum the player have and can be used in tandem with other advanced maneuvers to achieve a complex feat. In addition, coming into contact with any surface - wall and ground alike, will recharge the player's ability to double jump again. Bullet Jump While sliding or crouching, pressing the jump button will cause the Warframe to launch themselves midair at increased speed relative to where the direction of the camera is facing, allowing the warframe to close a longer gap or reach a higher destination. Bullet jumping while having the camera pointed to the ground will propel the players up and slightly forward, allowing them to easily aim at ground enemies mid-air (usually in tandem with Aim Glide). Bullet Jump also appears to deal a small amount of damage around the user upon launching as well as when the player collides with any enemies or targets. This damage can be modified and amplified by some Exilus Mods such as Piercing Step. Edge Grab After jumping, a frame will attempt to grab onto an edge of any kind, then attempt to climb up to a standing position regardless if there is enough space to stand or not. Players can double jump while edge grabbing to flip upwards, achieving faster climb. Wall Dash Run at a wall then tap jump and a directional key to perform wall dash. Vertical Run at a perpendicular direction towards a wall, then tap jump to wall dash upwards. Players can continue to wall dash indefinitely by subsequently holding jump, and can flexibly switch to walldash sideways by pointing the camera relative to the direction. The faster the sprint speed of the frame, the faster it can climb. Horizontal Run with less than a 70 degree angle towards a wall and tap jump to wall dash across the wall. Players can continue to wall dash indefinitely by subsequently holding jump, and can flexibly switch to walldash upwards by pointing the camera relative to the direction. The faster the sprint speed of the frame, the faster it can climb. Players can also propel themselves away from the wall by pointing the camera relative to the direction players wish to jump away to. Wall Latch During wall dashing, players can latch onto a wall by aiming. This stops any movements players currently have and will remain stationary on the place, allowing them to fire at enemies from a high vantage point. Players using the wall latch may also cast some abilities that normally cannot be cast in the air. However, players can only perform this maneuver for a limited amount of time of five seconds - if the timer runs out, they will involuntarily latch off the wall. This maneuver shares its timer with Aim Gliding. Enemy Vaulting This maneuver is similar to a wall-dash, as the player is given a small lift upon vaulting on an enemy. In flight, nearing an NPC, either friend or foe, an option to vault on them is available. This allows greater mobility when the player needs to find covers or exits, or an applicable spot to attack. This can be done indefinitely so long as there are enemies or allies nearby. This also usually knocks down enemies. Zipline Ziplines are hanging lines strung between two objects, which can be found on many maps. Players can mount ziplines by pressing the Use key (default ) to instantly hop unto the zipline, making the warframe crouch on it like a tightrope. Mounting ziplines can be performed as long as the player is within the vicinity of the line even while in mid-air, and can be mounted on any part of its length. Demounting from a zipline can be done by pressing the Use key again, or performing a maneuver like Bullet Jump. Players can walk, sprint and slide along the zipline's length at will, as well as fire weapons. However, players cannot cast powers while mounting a zipline, nor use melee attacks. Media How to PARKOUR 2.0 in Warframe Be Super Mario - Update 17 ru:Боевые_маневры de:Kampfmanöver fr:Mouvements de combat Category:Mechanics Category:Closed Beta